


Promise.

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Haikyuu A/B/O Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College Student! Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Angst, He Just Misses His Alpha, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Ahahahaha~ I'm so far in KuroTsuki hell~ Fuck my life~





	

Tsukishima Kei was feeling rather sad as he sat in his new apartment. His Alpha was still at a different university, four hours away. He'd hoped from the beginning that after he graduated from high school, he and his Alpha could live together, go to the same school... things did not go as planned.

Tetsurou had been scheduled to transfer to a university back in Tokyo. However, his transcripts got messed up and he can't transfer to the new university until the following semester, so he's continuing uni at the other place for another half of a year. And so, Kei was stuck living in what was supposed to be their apartment for that time. 

After much discussion, Kei had talked the Alpha into letting him attend the same university. At first, Tetsurou had believed Kei was simply throwing away his future for his Alpha. To which Kei responded by slapping him on the back of the head and saying, "I'm not a pushover, Tetsu. You know that better than anyone."

But now, almost three years later, it wasn't going how Kei wanted. His mate was hours away and he was all alone, forced to listen to the rain tapping the window, hoping it wouldn't turn into a thunderstorm that would keep him up all night. He had nothing better to do than sit on the window bench and look out at the dreary grey sky.

Grey mornings were something that Kei used to love because they meant huddling.under the blankets and calling his Alpha, asking him about his day and what he was up to. Could he do that now? Would he seem weak and needy for wanting and missing Tetsu? Maybe. Not that he cared what others labeled him. And so, he pulled out his cellphone, clicking the speed dial button that automatically dialed the older mans contact number.

'Hey, Kei? What's up, babe?'

^I miss you.^ "Nothing. I was just wondering what I should order for dinner." Nice save, Kei.

'Um, well, you have some time, honey. It's only ten there, yeah?' The man chuckled, making Kei's heart clench. God. He missed his Alpha. 'Kei? Are you alright? You seem upset?'

"Nothing, I just... I don't know. It's just lonely here without you..." He sniffled, though he would deny it to anyone but Tetsurou.

'Baby, I'm really sorry...'

"Mm... I just wish you were here..."

'I wish that too. Believe me.'

"Yeah?"

'Yeah.'

"M'kay..."

It was no secret that Kei was bad at feelings. However, he didn't need to be. Not with Tetsu, at least. Tetsurou always knew how Kei was feeling, could feel it in his skin, their bond making them that close.

'Hey, don't be sad, love. We'll see each other soon, I know it.'

"Promise?"

'Promise. Let me kiss you when we do?'

"Pfft. Obviously."

'Promise?'

That made Kei smile. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha~ I'm so far in KuroTsuki hell~ Fuck my life~


End file.
